Computer networks allow communication between one or more recipients. When the number of transmitters and receivers, and the amount of packet traffic, is greater than the network can efficiently handle (i.e., the network is congested), delay of transmission of packets to receivers and/or packet loss occurs. Congestion problems can be handled by adjusting the size of a congestion window, which corresponds to the amount of data that can be sent to a recipient before an acknowledgment is received, in accordance with network conditions.